Death is nothing
by hpharvliviantojack4ever
Summary: Harry's an assassin!The best! He told no one! he get's called for a job at dinner Remus reads over his shoulder! He has to tell them a secret! While he completes the mission he gets injured ! this changes how harry's relationships are with overs! But no one is surposed to know about harry's job! what happens when harry gets told to kill the people he loves! I'm dxlesic so sorry!


**Hello! New Fanfic! I really love theses stories! By the way I'm dxlesic so sorry if it doesn't make sense :) Hopefully you like it!**

* * *

Harry sat at the table at grimmiual place. Everyone sat around the table. Sirius sat next to harry on his right, Remus sat to harry's left with Tonks next to him. Ron and Hermione sat opposite harry and dumbledore sat at the head of the table next to Sirius. The rest of the order sat around the table with the rest of the weasely family spread around the table.

Harry had grown over the summer his build had became more big and muscles were more defined underneath his designer t-shirt. his hair was messy and had two green streaks in it. He also wore no glasses. Harry was deep in conversation with his neighbours.

"She was like laughing then.." Sirius spoke

Ping!

The room went silent and moody drew his wand and pointed it at harry. The room was looking at harry. The location of the noise.

Harry's eyes were wide

'shit work...' Harry thought

Harry quickly withdrew his phone from his pocket. Reading his text on the screen of his smart phone.

Harry

5 and half million for Josh Cash to be dead by tomorrow morning.

Do you accept?

I will ring in three minuet after you receive this text.

GT

Harry quickly read the text, but he failed to notice Remus reading over his shoulder till it was too late.

"Remus!" harry exclaimed

Remus eyes went wide.

"everyone except the order stay and you too harry the rest leave the room" Remus said sternly.

Everyone quickly complied.

"Remus?" asked dumbledore

Remus stood eyes connected with harry's pleading ones.

"Harry! What dose this GT mean by 'dead by tomorrow?" Remus asked angrily

Everyone was looking at harry mainly with confusion. Harry stood up and replied.

" I'm an assassin one of the top five in the world" harry said simply after a few moments of internal conflict.

The room just simply gaped at him. The the phone in his hand started to ring.

"keep quiet and listen don't make a sound or I'm dead" harry spoke urgently.

Harry shakily picked up the phone and put it on loud speaker only before telling the group it was on loud speak.

"hello agent" an female said over the phone.

" hello GT" harry replied in a calm voice.

"so have you chosen harry?"

Harry's eyes darted around the room and place a finger on his lips before saying.

"I accept"

Room remained quiet.

"good I will fax you the details"

The women said before hanging up harry quickly put the phone away. This was when the room exploded Sirius started pacing and Remus held his head in his hand. Contemplates and outrages exploded through out the room.

Dumbledore sat there looking at harry that stood by his right.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted.

The fell quiet quickly.

"now harry... Explain" he demanded

Harry sighed looking around. He never wanted them to find out about this but hey ! They know now. So he sat down everyone followed his lead

"well... I started training when I was 3 after the durslely's dumped me at this orphanage for a year while they when to American. They saw something in me. I don't know what but a year later when aunt picked me up I was a fully fledged assassin. When they want me to do jobs all I had to do was get my uncle angry and run. This man I have too kill today. Has raped over two thousand girls between the ages of four and fifteen. He is a drug dealer. The biggest in the world. He's got a shipments of 50k of unknown drugs arriving tomorrow. If he's not dead he will bring a drug on to the streets that could kill up to one million people. So the reasons I have accept is because over one million and half will die if he doesn't. So if you excuses me I gotta go!" harry ranted

The room was in complete silence as harry walked from the room. A few minutes later after silence harry re entered the room. He was dressed in a black suit and was carrying an black trunk. He placed the trunk on the table and open it.

The trunk was full of different types of guns and weapons he grasped two small ones and a hand full of knife. All the room could do was watch.

"harry?... We can't stop you so just be safe" Dumbledore pleaded.  
Harry had just shut the suit case as he began to speak.

" be safe! I will try but I can't promises anything." harry said quiet

Harry locked the suit case and lent over and kissed Dumbledore forehead and then whispered placing something in his hand.

"press the big green button and you can watch my every move" he pulled back and winked.

"paddy... Mooney... Don't wait up" he kissed both of their cheeks before whispering 'I love you' under his breath. Sirius and Remus where the only ones who heard. The pair was about to reply but harry had already darted from the room and slammed the front door.

No one had time to protest.

Leaving the room to talk and watch his every other mover from the screen he left in Dumbledore possession. They watched.

Harry exited the building and quickly ran up the fire escape to the roof. Harry only had to make it to the river Thames. Which was a few blocks away. He jumped over little gaps for about two minuets. He didn't stop running. He arrived at a gap where there was a double road running through it. He couldn't jump this so he took out a belt from his bag and looped it over a telephone wire. Quickly getting over the road.

This pattern continued for at least ten minuets before harry reached the docks. He's eyes quickly ran over the pre meter. He saw twenty men patroling the outside area. And the man he was supposed to kill in a boat control room. Harry knew if he just killed josh the men would still make the deal. He had to blow it up. Make it look like a oil leak.

So harry quickly opened his bag and pulled out big gun.

A sniper gun.

He quickly lined up the shot.

And pulled the trigger.

Bang.  
Screams and shouts of orders were being screamed at the death of their boss. Harry lined up another shot and another he quickly took out the leaders. He packed away his gun quickly and shrunk the bag and placed ot in his pocket. He took out his two hand guns and jumped of off the container he was standing on. Two of joshs men were in front of him.

Quickly he raised his arm and shot the pair. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Ten men behind him. He brought up his arm and smashed the man grasping in in the face instantly killing him. He spun around and started running at the men while realising shots he missed on man as he past. So harry dropped to his knee and turned around releasing a shot that stuck the man between the eye.

Using the momentum that turned harry around he faced the men again and stood bring up the leg he was kneeling on up to kick the man in the loins and then harry gaped the head of the man and twisted giving of a snap noise. Releasing two more triggers and killing the remainder of the men. Harry stopped moving before climbing back up to the top of the container and running towards the boat and attaching a circular device to it.

Then he started running back towards the streets. He heard footsteps behind him He turned to see a man with his gun raised.  
Bang!  
A shot rang out, but not from harry's gun but the other man. The bullet hit harry's shoulder. Harry could feel the rip of tissues where the bullet hit. Pain. Quickly harry raised his left arm and shot a trigger at the man now towering over him ignoring the pain.  
Thump!  
He hit the floor dead. Harry jumped up ignoring the blood flowing from his shoulder and started running back towards the water he wouldn't make the blast if he carried on running. He knew that the order would be watching so he looked up at the small ball that wad recording everything he did so they could see. Harry smiled just before he become completely submerged in the water. When the bomb when off...

* * *

At headquarters

* * *

Back at headquarters. The group watched on the edge of their seats. They saw harry got shot and him smiling. Then the bang on the screen followed by the real bang outside and an shake of the house. The screen was now static. No video feed. All they could do was hope that harry was alright.

* * *

Back to harry.

* * *

Harry hit the water after giving the order a smile. Now completely submerged he started swimming down he got at least three matters down before the water vibrated and flames appeared above the water. The water stung the shot wound. He started swimming towards the edge of the river there was a little hole he squeeze his body in there and swam to the top of th water which was a few inches above him as a few feet up he saw the man hole to the street.

He knew he needed to get out but the police would be their now and if he was seen he would be arrested. So harry looked to the left and saw a hole in the wall this would bring him through London's old sewage system. Harry knew that headquarters would be connected still so if he when as if he was walking there he would in theory exit in the park opposite headquarters if he was right.

Harry started crawling. After around fifteen minuets of crawling harry thought it was safe to go to the surface. Reaching a man hole he stood at the bottom of the stairs and waved his hand transfigured his wet bloody suit into a service man overalls.

So it just looked like he was a sewage worker. Slowly he climbed up the ladder that lead to the surface twisting the pot hole with one arm proved to be very difficult and painful. Harry could feel himself start to become faint from the blood loss.

He climbed out to see grimmiular place.

'How lucky am I! ' Harry thought

Stand up he wandlessly shut the pot hole why stumbling up to the door of headquarters. He heard running footsteps.

"Harry!" shouted Sirius when he saw the blood stained godson.

Harry knew he was safe now. so he spaced out.

Harry smiled as he was lead into the font room. Remus quickly ran forward and supported harry's other side. Madam pomfrey had been called when the video feed ended quickly motioned for the pair to sit harry down.

They were going to send a search party

If harry hadn't returned in the next five minutes. Sirius sat next to harry while Remus sat on the couches arm. Madam pomfrey knelt in front of harry. Dumbledore stood behind madam pomfrey. When harry finally realised his surroundings he started talking.

"been shot before! but only in pratice! I never let them get to close! should have given me more time to run! but it" harry suddenly stopped.

A funny looked pasted his face. Harry's vision started to blur. the room started to spin. He vaguely heard voices shouting in panic.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**So? Questions? Review? Follows? Favourites? Please?**

**Hope you don't mind but this is my first ever time trying to describle a fight scene so sorry if it's not good**

**REVIEW!**

**Princess Pink Xxxx**


End file.
